


A good kind of drug

by Cloudery



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Drugs, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Malec, Minor Surgery, everyone's gay!, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudery/pseuds/Cloudery
Summary: After getting a minor surgery, Alec is a little bit 'high' from the morphine he was given as pain relief. Fluff ensues.





	A good kind of drug

Alec wasn’t high. Well at least, not the illegal way. He had broken his wrist a week ago and had just gotten out of surgery, and the drugs had really affected him. He had never liked getting drunk as he felt like he lost control of himself, not to mention that the last time he got drunk, he cried into Jace’s shoulder as he professed his platonic love for Simon, Jace’s boyfriend. Of course, Jace somehow managed to film it, and he didn’t hear the end of it for the next six months.

But this feeling was new. And it was great. Alec felt on top of the world; as if nothing could faze him as he was wheeled back into the ward. That was until one of the nurses interrupted his story about Izzy’s terrible cooking, and the night she almost burnt her apartment building down, cooking dinner for herself and her girlfriend, Clary. She told him to lie back down to check his blood pressure after he told her that both him and Magnus were ‘interrupted’ by two hysterical girls at 11 pm, both in shock after what happened. He was devastated that she wouldn’t listen!

Soon after, even though to a stoned Alec it felt like years, Magnus and Izzy were allowed in. They were snickering, obviously been told by the nurse about what he’d said.  
“Hello, darling,” Magnus said, stepping up to kiss his forehead.

  
“Hello?” Alec answered, “You look like my Magnus, have you seen him? He is very pretty.”

  
Magnus smiled as Izzy chuckled. “Is he now? You must be very lucky.”

  
Alec nodded frantically. “Yes! He’s amazing! I love him, have you seen him?” He spoke so quickly that Izzy could barely keep up. She began to laugh again, causing Alec to spin round. “Izzy! You’re my favourite! Jace can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I still love him though! And Max! I miss Max so much. Izzy, can we go see Max?” He said, without pausing to breathe. “Also, have you seen Magnus? I love every part of him. Especially his di-“

  
“Okay Alec, we get it. You love Magnus.” She interrupted, not caring to cover up her amusement at the situation. Her usually calm, collected, responsible brother is a no-filtered mess when he is ‘otherwise inebriated’, as the nurse liked to say. It was great. He went from one extreme to the next, looking heartbroken when they came in, to such a fast-paced, happy mess in the span of three the three minutes since they sat down. Alec had never talked so much in his life.

  
Spinning around once more, Alec finally realised who was sitting next to his bed. “Oh,” He paused, looking very concerned, “where were you? I thought you left me!” he finished, grabbing onto the lapels of Magnus’ jacket and getting very close to his face.

  
“Hello to you, too, Alexander.” He laughed, hugging his boyfriend’s head in the process. As he pulled back, Alec gasped, getting teary eyed.

  
“You’re beautiful.” He said, breathlessly, as if it were the first time he saw him. All Magnus could do was smile and look up at his boyfriend with adoration. Alec was never this forward, especially in front of his family, and Magnus wasn’t ashamed to say that he really didn’t mind these compliments.

  
“As are you,” he replied after a moment's pause.

  
“This stuff is goo-od! Can I ask the nurse for more?” Alec said next, breaking the moment, and making everyone around them laugh.

  
“No, sweetie. I think you’ve had enough for now.” Magnus answers.

  
Alec began to pout, “but it’s so-“

  
“No. You’ve had enough.” Magnus interrupted, trying to be firm, but not being able to wipe the smile off his face.

  
“Iz-zzy?” Alec said, drawing out the name.

  
“Yes, Alec?” She answered, clearly amused.

  
“How do you find Clary hot? She’s annoying and female.” He dead-panned, being completely serious.

  
“Alec! She’s my girlfriend!” She giggled, wiping Alec’s hair from his forehead.

  
“O-okay.” He replied quietly, crossing his arms against his chest and mouthing ‘huh?’ towards Magnus, which of course made him burst out in laughter.  
“What?” Alec asked worriedly, clearly not getting the point. Magnus just shook his head and pecked him on the lips.

  
“You’re just great, Alec.” Izzy replied vaguely for him. Alec shrugged and lay back, moving over and patting a place on the bed for Magnus to lie with him. Magnus looked around quickly for any nurses, before complying, letting Alec hide his head in his boyfriend’s neck. The bed was not big enough for two fully grown men, but of course they made it work, used to falling asleep in front of the tv at home together.

***

“I’d like to marry you.” Alec said randomly, which caused Magnus to have a coughing fit.

  
“You would?” He replied, not quiet recovering, looking around at the shock on Izzy’s face.

  
“Yes. You always smell good and you make good food and you’re gorgeous and you’re good at se-“

  
This caused Magnus to laugh once again, before answering with, “maybe when you’re more coherent,” and then leaning in to kiss his temple.

  
Alec began to frown, confused as to why they weren’t taking him seriously. “But I am ‘coherent’!” he said, making air quotes.  
“Okay Alec, you are definitely not high right now. Not at all.” Magnus said sarcastically, but with love.

  
“What were we talking about?” Alec shouted, causing both Izzy and Magnus to laugh, however the rest of the people in the ward began to glare at the two men in the bed, with a woman sitting at the side, her head in her arms, crying from laughter.

****

2 weeks later

****

Alec was lounging on the couch as Magnus was ordering takeout. They were having a quiet night in, a common occurrence nowadays. Although this time, Alec was panicking. Tonight, once Magnus had finished ordering Thai, Alec was going to ask Magnus to marry him. It had been on his mind for some reason ever since he had gotten home from hospital. They had talked about marriage and the future before, of course, but he had thought that it would be awhile before it actually happened yet.

He had asked Izzy for her opinion a couple days ago. She had to hide her mouth behind her hand, clearly trying to stifle a laugh. “Why are you laughing at me?” He had said, clearly at a loss for why she found it so amusing.

  
“I’m just happy for you.” She answered, “Go for it, he would be a fool not to say yes.”

  
And so, Alec took her advice and now he was here. On their couch, hearing footsteps come from the kitchen, toward the lounge. Now was his chance. Standing up, and stopping Magnus, he took a deep breath before kneeling in front of him.

  
“What are you doing?” Magnus asked; almost tripping over his boyfriend.

“Magnus. We have been together for a long time now and yet every time I see you it’s like I’ve never seen you before, you take my breath away every time you walk into a room. You have seen me through thick and thin, through my lowest and highest moments, and anyone who can do that for this mess deserves more; but I am constantly reassured by you that I am enough, that you love me for who I am. And that’s among one of the many reasons that I love you. So,” Alec paused to reach into his pocket to produce a ring, hearing a gasp from his boyfriend as he opened the box, grabbing his hand. “Magnus. You are already my soulmate. But will you do me the honour of being my husband, of marrying me?”

The first thing Magnus did was laugh, causing Alec to stand up. “Did I do something wrong?”

  
Magnus was quick to reassure. “No, you’ve done amazing. You are amazing. It’s just that, you’ve already asked me this, sweetheart.”

  
“What?”

  
“After your surgery, you told me you wanted to marry me!” He continued, causing a blush to rise on Alec’s cheeks. “But yes, of course I’ll marry you, I’ve never been more certain on anything.”

  
“I can’t believe I did that.” Alec said, shakily slipping the ring onto his, now, fiancé’s finger, continuing to go red from embarrassment.

 

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said, happy tears still sliding down his cheeks.

  
“I love you, too.” Alec replied, kissing him slowly and passionately before pulling him into a hug.

  
“Bedroom?” Magnus asked.

  
“Bedroom.”

2 hours later Alec slid out of Magnus’ arms, to his protesting, to call his family, and saw a note slid under the door.

  
‘It sounded like you were celebrating, so I left the food outside the door. It’s on the house. Congratulations on whatever it is.’ was written in slanted writing. Alec chuckled to himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm finally getting back into writing, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot that may be continued at some point.
> 
> 'Magnus Bane saves the day' is on permanent hiatus as of now, I may come back to it at some point, but to be honest, it was a mess. 
> 
> find me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Cloudery_) -it's where I'm lurking most.  
> also my [tumblr!](http://imjustoutofideas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This isn't betaed, so any mistakes are my own. :)


End file.
